


A Wolf and Her Enemies

by PrimrosePrime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Negative Thoughts, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Everything seems peaceful now that Horde Prime has been defeated. But things will never be peaceful now that there's a new enemy and she's targeting Catra. Adora has to protect the one she loves and everyone she cares about without letting the fear of disappearing like Mara did.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Melog (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Frosta & Micah (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	A Wolf and Her Enemies

After Horde Prime was defeated, everyone was having a wonderful time celebrating.  
  
Adora leaned on the balcony railing, smiling at the sky. “Hey Adora,” a familiar voice said as her soulmate, Catra, came over to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Adora chuckled softly, “hey Catra.” She held her close and kissed her forehead, making her blush.  
  
“You thinking?” Adora asked curiously. Catra shook her head.  
  
“Not really,” she said quietly. Adora’s eyes softened before she tightened her hug around her girlfriend. “Nightmares again?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Catra said. A few nights, Catra had been getting bad dreams and it didn’t help that they would occur when she was awake. Everyone was worried, especially Adora.  
  
“Talk to me,” Adora said gently. “I keep finding myself in this dark void. I’m searching for you... and fire surrounds me,” Catra said, her hands shaking.  
  
Adora gently squeezed her hand and she relaxed slightly. “Then I see these brown eyes,” Catra said, “a claw reaches for me. Then I wake up.”  
  
“Whatever this is, I won’t let it take you,” Adora said firmly. Catra smiled softly and she rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. Adora smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.  
  
Entrapta was in her lab, looking into a few data signs. A beeping caught her attention before she looked at it curiously. Her eyes widened slightly. "What is it?" Hordak asked, seeing the shocked and frightened look on her face.  
  
Entrapta clenched her fists tightly before she took in a deep breath. "I'll be right back," she said before she hurried out of the lab. Hordak frowned in worry and he looked back at the screen. There was a large surge coming from the signal that had revealed itself on the screen.  
  
In the deep darkness of space, a large ship drifted through the air. A woman with wolf ears and a wolf tail sat in a throne-like chair. "Ah, Etheria. I'm coming after you... my sweet Catra," she said, her bright brown eyes glowing in the sun's light.


End file.
